


If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Denial, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Maximilian Veers was many things...
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers, Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 10





	If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son

Maximilian Veers was many things, but not a fag. He was married to a nice lady. His son was loved of course, but that couldn’t be counted as anything, which would label him gay. Piett was a substitute for a woman and occasional stress relief. He married him, but it was for his son's protection. He had to, but he was not gay. He was straight like every Veers in the family. The first man, who called him gay was shipped to the front lines for such a defaming slur.  
“I am not gay,” he put the fork down after he finished desert and the began the story of how he dealt with the gossip. He expected a different reaction from his son and Piett. They were looking at him for almost a minute, like they were trying to comprehend what he had just told them.   
“Maximilian,“ Piett´s voice had a soothing tone, which he used for animals, small children and those of a feeble mind. “You are married to a man … officially… and Zevie is a man!”  
“Shut it, Piett, I know what I am, you fag,” he knew, who he was and Piett was a irritation he tolerated, perhaps he was a bit attached to him, but he would rather run naked across Hoth than confess it.   
“Of course father,” Zevulon smiled “Piett and I know what you are like in the rest of the Empire, only you haven't realized it.”  
“Veerses are straight, period,” he stood up and his fist thumped the table. Nobody should ever call him a queen or imply such filth about him.   
“Maximilian, the straight line veers into a curve when you fuck us… darling,” Piett nonchalantly injected and pouring tea into his cup.   
General Veers made a strategic retreat from the room and the dawning realization that a straight line could indeed veer into a curve.


End file.
